


sweeter than candy, love so sweet

by reysstardust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Presents, Short One Shot, title from cherry bullet's love so sweet, yes i am very much aware of the sugar mummy vibes this fic has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysstardust/pseuds/reysstardust
Summary: It's just a few hours until Rey arrives back home, and she still needs to buy her some presents.
Relationships: Phasma/Rey (Star Wars)
Kudos: 2





	sweeter than candy, love so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by valda's Sugar Mama,, i'm addicted. this is also my first time writing for star wars in two years, so please be kind!

Summer is finally over. There’s clouds in the sky for the first time in ages, and the suffocating heat hanging in the city starts to slowly disappear. Phasma sucks in a breath. The best part of the year has arrived again.

Excitement is brimming in her veins and she wants to go all out and spend all of her money on something absurdly ridiculous for herself, and just the thought of it is so unlike her that she can’t help but grin a little. Rey is coming home tomorrow.

Her lips pull in a bigger smile this time. It hasn’t been _that_ long since they last saw each other, but she’s been secretly counting down the days until tomorrow. The unlucky thing about summer ending is the end of the summer break as well, and Rey’s first classes start in less then a week.

It’s been almost a year since they met. It’s been almost a year since she went on that cursed site and spend three days trying to come up with something to text the gorgeous girl she almost scrolled past. Look, Phasma doesn’t do dating sites.

She doesn’t do dating in general. Men always feel intimidated when she walks up to them, wearing heels to make her look even longer then she is. Sometimes they tell her she’s too tall. On other occasions they just say she’s not their type in the hope she doesn’t take it personally.

But then Rey stormed into her life, eyes twinkling and her heart full with so much love to give, and Phasma had to put on her sunglasses to make sure she didn’t get blinded by her radiant smile.

And she has always loved spoiling people. Kaydel never liked the presents she got her back when they were together, saying she could’ve also spend her money on something more useful than whatever she had bought her. Even if it was the limited edition dvd of that one movie she always talked about but had never fully seen.

Rey loves how she buys her presents. Something simple is enough to make Rey smile at her like she’s the love of her life, and Phasma gladly indulges in buying yet another bracelet for her if it makes her smile like that.

She blows kisses at her, hugs her tightly while balancing roses in her hands and screams so hard Phasma almost goes deaf when she buys her something she knows Rey has wanted to get for so long. It’s different from anything she’s ever experienced.

And now her girlfriend will finally be in her arms again after two ridiculously long weeks. Phasma would have loved to go on the trip to Italy with her, but she has always talked about wanting to go there with Finn, so she figured she could wait a little longer.

Maybe she’ll take Rey there again during the Christmas break. If she likes it, of course. Hopefully that will also give them an excuse to skip the Skywalker-family Christmas celebrations. A grin pulls on her lips. Leia almost set the house on fire last year.

Italy is nice. Phasma hopes Rey wasn’t too shy to use the credit card she gave her during their goodbyes, and that she actually bought something in Milan. She would look absolutely breathtaking in the red summer dresses of Phasma’s favourite boutique.

She’ll be back home in just 23 hours and 35 minutes, and Phasma still wants to buy her some presents, so she hurries to her favourite shop. People are giving her odd looks and a shorter, scruffy looking guy winks at her. She can’t help the smirk pulling on her lips. Let them look.

She’s already taken.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
